


the pink sky and the green garden

by ololololi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sunrises, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ololololi/pseuds/ololololi
Summary: akaashi gets a textbokuto is a poet
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	the pink sky and the green garden

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, wtf is this.  
> //i'm not english, sorry for any mistakes.//

_February 17, 2020_  
_02:43_

**unknown number** : i like yellow  
**unknown number** : raincoats, jumpers, sunflowers.  
**unknown number** : you will once find your yellow, no matter what. trust me.  
**unknown number** : i wish you to find someone you will like as much as yellow raincoats. i've had one when i was little. it had a little mole on it.. i doubt i will find one like that again.

_February 17, 2020_  
_03:02_

  
**Akaashi** : I think you have the wrong number. I don't know who you are.  
**unknown number** : you're the kind of flower i plant in my garden.  
**unknown number** : in a garden full of rare flowers, each and every one a different type  
**unknown number** : i'm Bokuto. i've seen you on campus a few times.  
**Akaashi** : Well, Bokuto, I have never heard about you before.   
**Bokuto** : that's okay, i suppose. 

_February 17, 2020_  
_05:42_

**Bokuto** : goodnight.  
_______________________________________________________

_February 24, 2020_  
_01:23_

  
**Bokuto** : you're a pink sky. you radiate warmth even though you feel too far to reach.  
**Akaashi** : Do you even sleep?  
**Bokuto** : sleep is for dreamless people. once you start dreaming outside your sleep, you won't need the rest.  
**Akaashi** : You really make me feel touched by your texts.  
**Bokuto** : don't ever forget, you're not alone.  
**Bokuto** : you're one of your kind, but you're never alone.  
**Akaashi** : Who will come to help you?  
**Akaashi** : You can't always reassure everybody else.  
**Akaashi** : Be more selfish.

_February 24, 2020_  
_02:01_

  
**Bokuto** : you sound like my old best friend. i told her she was the one who came to help me. in the end, she was the one who dragged me into black clouds and strong lightning... i drown in them to this day.  
**Bokuto** : who will come to help me? death. i will welcome her with opened arms. she never disappoints, she just comes. sooner or later. she doesn't have to make promises.

_February 24,_ _2020_  
_02:33_

  
**Akaashi:** If you too have the feeling of drowning and there's no hope to hold your head up and look at the surface and look for somebody to come for you, you're not alone.   
**Bokuto** : maybe you're too deep, maybe you don't have the hope to hold your head up. but your lungs can take the depth. because i will breathe for you. a person you wouldn't expect will come and already is here.  
**Akaashi** : Even though the water under you will be more black each time you look down and the ground closer, hold your head up.   
**Akaashi** : Look around for your flowers from your garden.

_______________________________________________________

_February 28, 2020_  
_23:39_

  
**Bokuto** : i picture myself as a sky full of stars. they seem to be so close at the first sight, in reality, they are so far away... but they could've been even more farther away.   
**Bokuto** : that's luck, i suppose.  
**Bokuto** : i will always look up at the pink sky and think of my eternal hero.  
**Akaashi** : And I won't be afraid to look down on my feet and I will try to find radiant flowers in the eternal darkness.

_March 2, 2020_  
_01:46_

  
**Akaashi:** I'm lying on water. The blue ocean and it's waves surround me.   
**Akaashi** : Nevertheless, I'm not wet. The ocean is filled with human tears.   
**Akaashi:** My tears are the only one who can get the water to the marrow.

_March 2, 2020_  
_02:57_

  
**Bokuto** : why some moments pass quicker than the speed of light and then there comes the endless second, where life just stops. the time doesn't pass the same for everyone and everything.  
**Akaashi** : Moments pass quickly because someone decided to determine the time, make accurate timetables, they decided to decide about time. Time doesn't exist. Only life exists.  
**Bokuto** : in life, endless moments matter, saving memories matters. their extinction matters.   
**Bokuto** : i'm remembering this moment, this feeling and i hope i will never forget it.  
**Akaashi** : The memory of the sky and the flowers. People love to watch both of those things, but who really sees them? Who sees? Between the clouds and the sun? Inside of the stem and the roots?   
**Akaashi:** Somebody would tell, that the sky is only one.   
**Akaashi** : The truth is, there's a limitless count of skies.  
**Akaashi** : Somebody would tell, that there’s endless count of flowers.  
**Akaashi** : The truth is, there's only one flower.

_______________________________________________________

_March 5, 2020_  
_06:05_

  
**Bokuto** : life where I'm without you and you are without me, doesn't exist. the skies and the flowers, the butterflies and the bees will be our own memories.   
**Akaashi** : The memory, which will never fade, won't damage anything. It will always be perfect, it will brighten up the world the same way as the rays of sun.  
**Bokuto** : the story of the skies and the flowers is finished. but it's not the end, it will bloom from this moment, forever.  
**Akaashi** : Thank you. I think I fell in love in those few weeks. I fell in love with raincoats, jumpers and sunflowers.  
**Bokuto** : Thank you, too. I will never look back at the ground, but proudly look up at the pink sky so she won't be alone.  
**Akaashi** : Look up, now.

_Bokuto looked up, and instead of the sunrise, he got lost in green eyes, reminding him of his garden and his flowers. He smiled softly, patted the seat next to him and scooted over a bit._  
_Akaashi breathed out, put his phone in his pocket and sat down._ _He rested his head on Bokuto's broad shoulder and looked up.  
_ _The sky was beginning to look pink._

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave likes and comments. it means the absolute world to me.


End file.
